Origins
by Brielle H
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't brought to Fairy Tail by Natsu? What if she was with Erza at the Tower of Heaven? -ONE SHOT- Rated T for language, slight NaLu


**Hi minna! So I decided to write this one shot, because, hey why not? I just got to thinking and couldn't let this idea go to waste. Beware, you miiiiight cry. Has slight NaLu, but mostly just a plot-twist on Fairy Tail**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly. Hiro Mashima is the genius that came up with this fantastic anime.**

Origins

"No, please, stop," a 10-year-old Lucy begged with fresh tears rolling down her face. She was chained to the wall, her dress ripped and her skin covered in dirt, tears, and dried blood.

"Come on dear, you need to learn to never defy us," a guard said as he injected a serum into her neck.

She barley flinched at the sharp pain the needle left. It had been sunk into her skin so many times she lost count. Lucy started breathing heavily and the hallucinations started once more.

"Momma," she shouted with horror as she watched her mother get pierced by a sword.

"NO LAYLA," Jude screamed as he watched the same scene unfold. Soldiers held his arms back and Lucy went limp in the others' grasp. "No, mommy, come back. Don't leave me," she whispered as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Let my daughter go! Don't take her," Jude screamed, his rage evident on his red face. However, his struggles were futile.  
"Shut up old man," a soldier said before he buried his sword in Jude's stomach.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight. She just watched both her of parents die within five minutes of each other.

"Let's go! Burn the place down! We have to get the rest of the kids to the Tower," the men shouted.

"NO! LET ME GO," Lucy shouted as she thrashed against the men. Of course, only being five, she couldn't do much.

All they did was snicker before throwing grenades into the mansion Lucy once lived in. The explosives destroyed the front door, the flames licking the walls along the house before developing it entirely. The soldiers whooped and cheered at the burning building before taking Lucy to the Tower of Heaven.

While Lucy was undergoing the mental torture of the serum, the door had exploded open, revealing a beaten up Erza.

"Let her go," she shouted before charging at the man guarding Lucy. "STOP TORTURING MY LITTLE SISTER!"

-Flashback-

 _Erza looked at the entrance to her cell as a small blonde haired girl was thrown in. The girl didn't move, she simply stayed on the floor, crying into the black stones. Erza crawled over to her and helped her up._

" _Are you okay," Erza asked as she helped the girl to her feet._

" _No, my mommy and daddy," she whimpered before burying her head in Erza's shoulder._

 _Erza wrapped her arms around the girl and smoothed her still soft hair down._

" _I know. It's happened to all of us, but in here, we have to stick together," she said._

" _Erza, who's she," a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face asked._

 _Erza looked at the boy before she looked down at the girl in her arms._

" _What's your name," Erza asked softly._

" _I-I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," she answered before wiping her tears off her cheeks._

" _It's nice to meet you Lucy. My name's Erza Scarlet," Erza said with a smile. "Now, remember when I said we have to stick together? Why don't you stick with us? We'll protect you."_

 _Lucy nodded and smiled. "I've never had a big sister before."_

 _Erza chuckled and nodded. "That's right. I'm your big sister now. Do you know if you use any type of magic?"_

 _All of a sudden, Lucy's eyes lit up and remembered her keys. She pulled them out of her underwear, causing all the boys in the room to have a red face, but she was five. What did she care?  
"I-I can summon spirits. I have Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer," Lucy said as her eyes watered again. "T-they were my mommy's, but she-she's dead. So is my daddy." _

_She had a dull voice, like she wasn't emotionally there. Erza and Jellal wrapped their arms around her, comforting her._

-End of Flashback-

Erza panted, standing over the guard's body. She looked up to see Lucy with tears rolling down her face.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're getting out of here," Erza said before she cut the ropes holding Lucy off the ground. "First we have to get to Jellal."

Lucy nodded and crouched by the guard's body.

"What are you doing," Erza asked as she looked out the door to check for reinforcements. She looked back at Lucy, who held up her three zodiac keys. Erza nodded and looked out the door once more.

"Come on, we have to go. Coast is clear," she said as she started running, Lucy right on her heels.  
"Where is everyone," she asked with a low voice.

"They're getting out, but I need your help to get Jellal."

Lucy nodded and ran until they reached a door, where they heard screaming inside. Erza spent no time breaking open the door and rushing inside. Jellal was surrounded by a purple cloud, an expression of complete madness on his face.

"Jellal! Thank goodness you're alright. We have to get out of here. Let's go," Erza said as she and Lucy picked him up.

"No. No, we need to finish the tower," he said as he backed away from the girls.

"What do you mean Jellal? We need to leave. Don't you remember why we were building the hall in the first place," Lucy asked, just as confused as Erza was.

"To resurrect the great Lord Zeref. Our savior of darkness," Jellal answered with an insane smirk.

"He's not here to save us! He's here to kill us! We can't resurrect him," Erza said as she started pulling Jellal towards the exit. "Lets go. We're finally free! Don't you understand?"

A loud smack could be heard through the room. Lucy's hand shot up to her mouth as and she silently started to cry; Jellal just smacked Erza.

Erza was holding her right cheek where a bruise was forming.

"Don't you dare say Zeref is here to kill us! He's our Lord! Our savior! He's going to lead us to a utopia," Jellal shouted with a cackle following shortly afterwards.

"Erza! Look! His eye," Lucy shouted.

She looked up and through the blur of her tears, Erza could see the symbol of Zeref taking over his eye.  
"There's no coming back for him! We have to leave him," Lucy said as she pulled Erza out of the door.

"Never come back. If you do, I'll kill everyone you love. Leave this place, enjoy your 'freedom'," the girls could hear Jellal say.

 _Destroy anyone I love? There's no one left_ Erza thought to herself as a tear slipped down her face.

"Erza! Come on! We have to leave! We're finally free," Lucy shouted as she pulled her towards a boat. Erza could see tears of happiness leaking out of Lucy's eyes as they pushed off of the shore. She smiled at the sight of her little sister, and looked back up at the Tower of Heaven.

 _I'll never come back. I'll never let you kill Lucy_ she thought with determination.

Erza and Lucy arrived in Hargeon. The sailors at the docks looked at them, shocked. They wondered, what in the world happened to these girls? How did these two, who may not even be older than 10, get so beat up when this is the first time anyone has ever seen them?

"Lucy, we're not going to need this boat anymore. We're going to need to sell it to get some jewel; that's the only way we're going to survive," Erza said as she tied up the boat and helped Lucy out.

"Does anyone want to buy this boat? Please, we need money," Lucy shouted, pleading with the sailors near by.

"I will. How much do you want for it?"

The girls turned around to see a small old man smiling at them. Behind him was a teenager, who was maybe 15 or 16, standing behind him. He had shocking-yellow hair and a lighting shaped scar above his eye.

"My goodness! What happened to you girls," the old man asked with a shocked expression.

Erza and Lucy simply hung their heads, but the old man looked down to see the magic bracers still on their wrists, and he realized what had happened.

"Y-You girls are from the Tower of Heaven?"

At that, Erza quickly pointed a sword at him while Lucy clutched her keys; both of the girls were ready for a fight. The man saw this, and backed away, holding his hands out to show he meant no harm.

"Girls, I mean you no harm. I'm the guild master of a popular guild named Fairy Tail. My name is Makarov. Please, let me take you there and take care of you girls," the man, Makarov, said.

Erza looked in his eyes for a good minute before she lowered her sword. She looked at Lucy and nodded, which caused her to relax, but still keep a firm grip on her keys.  
"We would love to come with you," Erza said with a small smile, but then she collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Erza," Lucy shouted as she ran to the fallen girl's side.

"Quickly Laxus, we need to get them back to the guildhall," Makarov said as Laxus picked up both Lucy and Erza.

"Is she okay," Lucy asked worriedly, trying to keep her own drooping eyelids open.

"She's fine child. She's just sleepy, and I can see you are too. Sleep, we'll be at the guild soon enough," Makarov said.

Lucy simply nodded before immediately falling asleep in the teenage Laxus's arms.

"Where do ya want your guild stamp Lucy," Makarov smiled brightly. "Oh, and what color too?"

Lucy smiled back. She and Erza had just agreed to be members and move into Fairy Hills. She was so excited. She finally got a hot shower, a fresh change of clothes, and a meal in her belly. She was a brand new person and she loved it.

"Pink, and on my hand too," she answered.

"Alright, place your hand on the table my dear."

She did so, and soon enough, Lucy had a pink Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand.

"Your turn Erza," Lucy said, her mid-thigh length aqua dress flowing out as she turned around in her black flats.

Erza simply laughed.

"You're just as energetic as you were when we were in the Tower," she said.

Lucy pouted. "That's not a bad thing! Just go and get your mark!"

"Alright alright," Erza said rolling her eyes.

"Well Erza? Where would you like it and it what color," Makarov asked.

"Blue, and on my arm please," she said.

Makarov nodded and gave her a stamp as well.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail my girls! NOW LETS PARTY," Makarov shouted as the entire guild also cheered.

Lucy and Erza wrapped an arm around each other and laughed.

"Hey girls," a voice said.

They turned around to find a young boy with raven hair and a sword necklace around his neck. And he was also only in his boxers.

"Would you put some clothes on," Lucy yelled as she covered her eyes.

"Seriously, don't you have any decency," Erza said with a stern voice, that apparently made the boy flinch and run to find his clothes. Once he was fully dressed, he came back to them and said, "I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm an ice-make mage."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial mage," Lucy said with a slight smile and a wave.  
"Erza Scarlet, requip mage," she said as she held out a hand for Gray to shake. He accepted it with a smile and shook her hand with a firm grip.

"Oohh, looks like stripper has a new girlfriend," another different voice said.  
"Oh shut up Mira," Gray shouted back as he pulled off his shirt.

Erza turned with a glare to find a pale teenager, who appears to be around the age Laxus is. She had pale skin and white hair with bright blue eyes. Sounds innocent right? Not with how she was dressed. She had on a pair of pitch-black booty shorts and knee-length high leather boots. She also had on a shirt that revealed the majority of her stomach and her hair was tied up with a dark purple ribbon. The girl, Mira, simply rolled her eyes at Erza's stare and asked, "What's the matter with you red head? Do you wanna fight?"

"I'd be more than happy to show you your place!"

At that, the two girls launched at each other.  
"Erza! We just joined," Lucy said as she facepalmed.

"Sorry, Mira just loves to fight," a male voice said behind her.  
She turned to find a timid boy with tan skin and white hair. He was in a blue suit with a red bowtie.

"I-I noticed. My name's Lucy, and you are?"

"My name is Elfman. I'm Mira's younger brother."

"Well it's nice to meet you Elfman."  
"It's nice to meet you too."

Lucy was about to ask about if the guild always disregarded fights, but another body was slammed into hers. She turned to find Gray lying on top of her.  
"Whoops! Sorry Lucy! Tried to break up their fight. Note to self, never do that again," Gray said as he got up and held out a hand to Lucy. She simply laughed, accepted it, and stood up, brushing her skirt off.

"It's cool. Erza packs quite a punch," Lucy said.

"What about you? Can you fight?"

"Well I am pretty good in close combat, but I'm best with a whip."

"Kinky."

Gray felt a pound in his head and looked from the ground (in his boxers) at Lucy, who had a red face.  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVERT!"

Gray lifted his hand up to find a large red bump where she hit him and that's the day the guild learned to never mess with either of the two new members.

"Mira! I told you not to fight anyone anymore! Oh, Gray are you okay?"

"Yeah Lisanna. Lucy here just packs quite a punch, like Erza," Gray said looking at the girl who had also joined the conversation. Lucy looked as well and gasped; she looked almost identical to Mira! She had chin-length silver hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was the slightest bit paler than Mira's, and she had a hot pink dress on and hot pink flats to compliment it perfectly.

Lisanna looked up at Lucy and smiled at her.  
"Hi! My name's Lisanna, and I'm Mira's youngest sibling," she said with a smile.  
Lucy smiled back and said, "I'm Lucy, Erza's younger sister. It's nice to meet you."

"Wait, you and Erza are sisters," Lisanna, Gray, and Elfman all asked at the same time.

"Blood sisters, no. But we've been through so much together we just decided to tell everyone we are sisters, so," Lucy said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's amazing," Lisanna said with another bright smile.

Lucy smiled back and heard someone say, "Gray, your clothes?"

She turned and saw a beautiful brunette girl with an orange dress on sitting with a girl with blue hair, and standing behind her were two boys.

"Hi by the way! I'm Cana Alberona. My magic is card magic," she said.

 _Well that would explain the cards_ Lucy thought to herself. Then the other girl said, "I'm Levy McGarden, and I'm a solid script mage. I also love to read," she said. "These two are my friends Jet and Droy."

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you all!"

And with that, a beautiful friendship between the kids of Fairy Tail had begun.

It's been about two years ever since Erza and Lucy joined the guild, and Erza and Mira fought every day. Erza was now 13 and Lucy was 12, so they were still fairly young and new to the guild. Lucy had grown quite close to Lisanna, Levy, and Gray, but she was still closest with Erza. The two girls shared a dorm room and they still considered themselves as sisters. The girls had grown taller, and their bust size had considerably increased. Erza's hair had grown to the small of her back and she started wearing armor everyday with a blue skirt and knee-length high boots. Lucy's hair was shoulder length and always in a half ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a blue and white top with a short blue skirt and knee-length boots as well. She always had her keys and her whip strapped to her waist via belt.

It was a normal day in the guild, Erza and Mira fighting, adults drinking, the kids chatting, when the doors busted open to reveal a young boy who was about Lucy's age coming through the door. The first thing everyone noticed about him was his pink hair. I kid you not, he had PINK hair. Lucy noticed a bunch of bruises and cuts on him as he stepped through the doors. She immediately ran up to him just as he was about to collapse.

"H-hey, thanks for catching me," he said before he lost consciousness. She helped him into the infirmary and patched him up as Master and everyone else piled in to see the boy.

"He kind of reminds me of you and Erza when I first found you," Makarov said to Lucy. She nodded and knew what he meant. This boy looked like he'd been through hell.

He had cuts all over his arms, face, and legs and his white scaley scarf had been covered in his blood. His clothes were in the same condition and ripped, so Lucy ordered Gray to go and fetch some clothes for him and change him while Lucy washed his scarf.

"Come on Lucy, let him stay in those clothes," Gray complained as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Gray Fullbuster you go and get those clothes right now or so help me," Lucy said with a dark voice.

"R-Right," Gray said nervously as he rushed out to go get them.

Lucy sighed and gently took of his scarf to go and put it in the washer. By the time she had returned with the freshly washed scarf, the boy was up, changed, and frantically looking for his scarf. Gray was holding him down telling him that someone had taken it to wash it. She quickly rushed over to his side and set the muffler around the boy's neck, his eyes wide with panic and gazing into her chocolate brown ones.

"I'm sorry. Your scarf was covered in blood and dirt and I just took it to wash it. Look at it, it's the same, just clean. There's nothing to worry about okay," Lucy said.  
She could see the worry disappear from his eyes and relief flood them.  
"T-thanks," he said.

"You're welcome. Now, what's your name?"

Gray had turned to leave, leaving Lucy and the boy alone in the infirmary.

"I-I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you Natsu," Lucy said with a kind smile.

Natsu smiled back, joy coming into his face.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened? Maybe I can help you," Lucy said cautiously.

Natsu's face turned grim and he looked away.  
"No one can help me. You'll just think I'm crazy," Natsu said as he clenched his fists.

Lucy set her hand on top of one of his and looked him straight in his coal-black eyes.

"I promise I won't think your crazy. I've had some crazy stuff happen to me in the past too," Lucy said. "How about this, you tell me what happened to you and I'll tell you what happened to me?"

She looked at him with a small, reassuring smile that somehow made Natsu feel at ease. He smiled back at her and told her everything.  
"Well, my parents both abandoned me when I was young, so I wondered the forest until I was about five. By then, I was close to death. I didn't have any food, I was sick as a dog, and well, just in deep shit. Then my dad, Igneel found me. Only, he was a dragon. A fire dragon," Natsu stopped his story to look at Lucy, but he only found her looking back at him with amazement. He chuckled and continued.  
"He took me in, treating me like his own son. He taught me how to read and write, he gave me food, and clothes, everything I needed. He even took care of me while I was sick and taught me Fire Dragon Slaying magic after I was healthy again. He was the best dad ever, and my only real dad.

"But, he left me a few days ago too. I don't even know why. Just in the middle of the night, he packed up and left without saying goodbye. I went looking for him, but I couldn't find him. Eventually I knew I had to find somewhere, anywhere to get food, shelter, clothes, medicine, and I walked through the doors here. And here we are."

Lucy looked at him, her mouth hanging open in astonishment.

"Are you kidding me? That's so cool," Lucy said with excitement in her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you think so."

They both smiled at each other before Natsu asked Lucy what had happened to her. She explained everything. How her parents were murdered in front of her, how she and Erza became sisters, how she escaped the Tower of Heaven, and how she ended up at Fairy Tail. Natsu couldn't believe how strong this girl could have gotten to go through all of that, and still have a smile on her face. He smiled at her and said, "Hey Luce, let's be friends."

She smiled back and said, "Best friends."

He held up his pinky, and she intertwined hers with his.  
"So, everyone really wants to meet you and see if you want to join. You okay to stand up," Lucy asked as she raised herself off the bed.

A few more years passed, and the kids were growing up quickly. Lucy was now 16, and Erza and Natsu were 17. They haven't changed at all except for their age. Oh, and Natsu became a member of Fairy Tail. He had his crimson mark on his bicep. He and Gray had formed a love-hate relationship identical to Mira and Erza's, but Lucy and Natsu were inseparable. You never saw one of them alone; it was Natsu and Lucy, Natsu with Lucy as she talks to people, Lucy with Natsu as he talks to people, or Natsu and Lucy talking to everyone. You simply **could not** break those two apart. One other thing too, Natsu and Lisanna had hatched a little blue cat out of an egg and named him Happy. He was a talking, flying blue cat. Literally.

Currently, the Strauss siblings were out on a job and a certain celestial mage was eagerly waiting for Lisanna to return so they could take their annual shopping trip they did every month. The doors opened and Lucy whirled around to find a battered and beaten Mirajane and Elfman. She immediately ran up to them with concern and helped them to a table. Once they were sat down, she started asking questions.  
"What happened? Are you guys okay," she asked frantically.

When they didn't answer, she looked behind around and noticed someone was missing. Dread immediately sunk into her heart and she asked, "W-where's Lisanna?"

By this time, everyone in the guild had turned to the group of young mages.  
"L-Lisanna is- s-she's- gone," Mira said as she and Elfman clutched at each other, sobbing for the loss of their dear sister.

Lucy's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel her heart break. Memories of Lisanna flashed in her mind. Memories of her, Lisanna, and Erza having sleepovers, their shopping trips, when they cooked together, even when they fought. She was slowly brought back to reality when she heard sobs fill the guildhall. A pink haired dragon slayer slowly made his way over to the table, sat down, and pulled Lucy down with him. Natsu nuzzled his face into the bend of her neck before breaking out a sob that shook the entire table. Lucy's hand came up to rest on his head and smooth down his hair and she also took Mira and Elfman's hands. She gave them a squeeze to let them know they're not alone and they kindly returned the gesture. Happy had sat himself in her lap and was crying into her stomach. Lucy couldn't cry now, she had to stay strong for everyone else. Even so, she felt the tears build up behind her eyes.

Lucy tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Lisanna. _How can she be gone? Wasn't only two days ago she promised she would be back in time to go on our shopping tradition? How, how can she-_ Lucy couldn't breathe. She needed to get out. She slipped a furry jacket on over her pink tank top and black sport shorts and slipped some slippers on before sneaking out of her dorm, but that didn't go unnoticed by someone.

Lucy didn't know where she was going. She was just walking, but her feet unconsciously led her to the place where she and Lisanna could always talk, the one place where they could tell each other anything, and it would never leave: their little spot by the river, right on a grassy hill. Lucy sighed and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest and setting her arms around them. She looked up at the moon and stars. She felt someone's presence next to her and saw a flash of pink in her peripherals.

"This was our spot," she started explaining to Natsu. "We would always meet here if one of us had a problem we needed help on. Or of we just wanted to hang out."

A small smile came to Lucy's lips when she remembered how they planned the prank to cover the Master in water and flour. Oh he was so mad, but he thought it was funny too.

"Are you okay," Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm f-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he said.

"I-I'm not lying," she responded.

"Bullshit. I know you didn't cry in the guild. She was your best friend, it's okay to be sad and cry," Natsu said softly.

"I-I can't cry," Lucy said as a few tears slowly made their way out of her eyes and onto his shirt.

Natsu simply sighed before pulling Lucy onto his lap and laying her head down on his shoulder so that her eye lashes were grazing his neck every time she blinked. "Why can't you?"

"I-I need to be strong for everyone else," Lucy said.

"Luce, you don't need to be strong for me."

Lucy couldn't handle it anymore. Sobs racked her body and she let out animalistic noises that made her sound like she was dying, but Natsu simply layed his head on top of hers and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay Luce. Everything's going to be alright," Natsu whispered into her ear.

She had cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep, even then tears were still running down her face. Natsu sighed once more and picked her up bridal style before heading to his and Happy's place. Once he arrived, he set her in his bed and layed with her. There were still tears streaming down Lucy's face. Natsu pulled her close, kissed her forehead, and looked out the window right above his head and at the moon.  
"Lis, why did you have to go?"

 **Wow, longer than I thought it was going to be XD But hey, sad ending. I'm sorry :'( I** _ **sometimes**_ **like the idea of Lucy and Lisanna being enemies over Natsu, but I mostly like the idea of them being best friends. Anyway, leave me a lovely review? Love ya'll! ^.^**


End file.
